


I just play the hand I'm dealt

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Albert helps Race calm down during a storm





	I just play the hand I'm dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stranger to the Rain and suggested by my absolute fav poor_guys_headisspinning

Race jerked awake at the first crash of thunder. His mouth felt dry, his chest tight with fear. He wasn't sure how he managed to panic so quickly. 

He sat upright in his bunk, his knees pulled to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, closing his eyes and trying to focus on breathing. 

It wasn't helping. 

He winced as the storm continued, only getting louder. He tried to sit completely still, scared any noise would wake one of the other newsies. 

He heard the creak of a mattress then footsteps. He ducked his head down, praying whoever it was wouldn't see him. He didn't want anyone to see he was afraid. 

A hand touched his hip. 

Race almost jumped off the bed. His head snapped upright, staring at whoever touched him with wild eyes. 

Even in the dimly lit room Race could see the shock of red hair. Albert was squinting at him, his eyebrows drawn low over his eyes. 

"What's wrong? Are ya scared of storms?" His voice was usually too loud but the storm drowned it out now. 

Race tried to laugh. "I ain't scared." He lied. 

A very sudden and unfair crash of thunder broke his lie apart quickly. He flinched, his breath hissing as he tried to keep his breathing level. 

"You are." Albert said. 

Race groaned. "Why are ya up anyways?"

Albert shrugged. "Can't sleep when it's this loud." 

Race, who couldn't even sleep through fire sirens, didn't believe him. He didn't say anything, just ignored Albert to focus on staying calm. 

Albert didn't leave. He stayed next to Race's bunk, staring up at him. 

"You standin' there all night?" Race asked. 

Albert shrugged again. It seemed to be all he was doing. "Till the storm's over, sure." 

Race sighed. "Get up here."

Albert blinked at him before clamoring up on the bed. "Can I help? If you're scared. What helps?"

The storm was still very close. Race didn't want to look at Albert. He wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't while it stormed. Instead he held his hands out to Albert.

Albert took them. Race closed his eyes and exhaled. He tried to focus entirely on the feeling of Albert's hands. They were rough and calloused. Race was familiar with the feeling. 

He opened his eyes, staring at their hands. Albert had surprisingly delicate hands. Race traced his thumb across his knuckles. 

Albert was watching him. He didn't seem to mind. Race thought he looked tired.  
Race turned his attention back to their hands. He kept moving his thumb back and forth, calming himself down. The storm was getting quieter. 

Albert moved closer, his legs bumping into Race's. Race shifted so Albert could move closer. He needed more contact. Albert followed his lead, cautiously untangling their hands. His hands settled on Race's hips, warm even through his shirt. 

Race laid his head on Albert's shoulder, closing his eyes. They were much closer now. He could feel the storm moving further away. He focused on breathing normally, aware of his breath hitting Albert's collarbone. Albert didn't seem to mind. His hands stayed anchored to Race's sides, only his thumbs moving in small circles. 

The exhaustion that had been masked by fear finally hit Race. He blinked, trying to stay awake. Albert was warm and steady and it was not helping. 

Race felt him shift. Albert's lips brushed his forehead, barely touching. 

Race looked up at him. He was wide eyed and a little red. 

"What was that?" Race asked. 

Albert flinched. "Sorry, you were just so comfortable, I was just thinking."

"Do it to my lips."

Albert blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

"Kiss me, Albert."

Albert leaned towards him. He paused the moment before their lips touched. "You sure?"

Race didn't answer. He closed the gap, their lips meeting at last. 

Albert sighed into the kiss. Race was pleased to find Albert's lips as warm as the rest of him. He kissed softly, hesitant to push it too far. Race pulled back for a moment, fighting back a smile. 

"What?" Albert asked. He was a little bit breathless, confused as to why Race stopped kissing him. 

Race tried to stop his grin but couldn't. "Sorry, I'm just happy." 

Albert beamed at him, leaning back in for a kiss. Their teeth bumped, both of them still smiling. Race laughed and kissed him finally, as soft as before. 

Race wasn't sure how long they kissed for. It was long enough for the storm to pass completely. Albert finally pulled away once he realized it, looking a little dazed. 

"I guess the storm is done." He said. 

Race nodded. "It is. Uh, thank you for staying up with me."

Albert gave him a lazy grin. "If you need this every time it storms I'll be there."

Race hit his shoulder softly. "Go to bed while you still can. We still have to sell in the morning."

Albert slowly dropped from Race's bunk, careful not to wake the others. "Come here."

Race leaned down. Albert kissed him once more before vanishing back to his bed.  
Race rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He touched his lips, still smiling. Maybe storms weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do rarepairs own my ass right now expect more storms and more ships.


End file.
